


Commands

by yandere4yoosung



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: BDSM, Cake, F/M, Guilt, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top - Freeform, Whipping, dom flip, female dom, guilty pleasure, kinky shit going on, mc is a lil bit yandere, sadist mc, sorry it's really bad, sweets, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere4yoosung/pseuds/yandere4yoosung
Summary: You have always admired Yoosung's obedience to your everyday requests, but can you command him to satisfy your dark desires?





	1. Trap

**Author's Note:**

> finally done !! ^w^
> 
> sorry that it's kinda terrible but lol i tried
> 
> this entire work is just awkward kinks ft my awful writing so sorry
> 
> thx for reading <3 i hope u enjoyed

You were madly in love with him.  
His soft lavender eyes, his wavy blonde hair, his sugary soft lips.  
But he was also madly in love with you.  
Your rosy cheeks, your starlit eyes, your pretty pink lips.  
You two had been dating ever since the RFA party, and he was the perfect boyfriend that people dream of. You loved how he was so innocent, but you felt that there was some sort of way you could use that to your advantage.  
He was very obedient of every request you made- from what you wanted for lunch to how you took your coffee. But tonight, you were going to test that obedience to your deepest desires.  
"Sweetie, I'm home!" he yelled as he dropped his keys in the basket by the door.  
"Whoa, what's this?"  
Your kitchen table was covered in pastries and cakes; your perfect trap for him. He loved sweets, almost as much as he loved you.  
He sat down in one of the dining chairs, as he started stuffing a pastry down his face. The way he dove into the trap without suspicion was so adorable, yet foolish of him.  
You snuck up behind him and pulled out your chloroform enhanced hankercheif. He didn't even have time to struggle against your trickery.  
He fell asleep within just a few seconds.


	2. Get On Your Knees

When he woke up, he was handcuffed to the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers.  
You decorated the bedroom with a few candles and you had all your fun "toys" layed out on the nightstand for you to test on him.  
You gently shut the door behind you as you approached your sweet little servant. You had dressed up for him: you wore a pink lace bralette with a ribbon back, and panties to match.  
In one hand, you held a one of the pastries you had taunted him with earlier. In the other, you held a black faux leather whip.  
"{YN}, w-what are you doing?" he whispered shakily.  
"You love me, don't cha, Yoosung?"  
He nodded.  
"You'd do anything I'd ask?"  
Another nod.  
"Good, good."  
You gave him a devilish smirk.  
"Get on your knees." you commanded with a flick of the whip and an innocent little whimper in response.  
He sat there on his knees with his arms handcuffed to the bed and facing you.  
You crawled up to him, your face against his, as you took a piece of the pastry and shoved it in his mouth.  
He got some icing on his face while you fed him, so you used your tongue to clean him up. As you pulled yourself away, you bit your lip.  
You were going to devour him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by devour, i don't mean cannibalism :)


	3. Chocolate Frosting

On the floor next to the bed you had a tray full of the treats that were on the kitchen table earlier. There was a cake covered in chocolate frosting, so you swiped two fingers across the cake and licked the delicious fudge of your fingertips. You got more frosting on your fingers, and shoved it into Yoosung's mouth.  
"Taste good doesn't it?" you whispered.  
He nodded in agreement.  
"Now suck it. Suck it hard, like a lollipop."  
He started sucking on your fingers, saliva building up at his lips. You felt your fingertips starting to prune up after a minute, so you took them back.  
You then twirled his golden locks of hair, his beautiful honey blonde strands.  
He looked at you with his puppy eyes, so you slammed your lips against his, and in the kiss, you bit his bottom lip.  
You broke it off, just to announce your next command.  
"Turn me on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh idk if this is a good kink or not i'm really tired but the next chapter will be sluttier i promise <3


	4. Baby Boy

You unhooked your lace bra and threw it to the other side of the room. His eyes widened, then darkened in interest.  
"Go for it, my little baby boy."  
He started by kissing your neck, leaving soft marks, then he made his way to one of your breasts. He was so aggressive as he was planting kisses all over you. It was probably because you called him a "little baby boy", which made him crave dominance. He liked a sense of control, yet in this scenario, he had none.  
His kisses on your breasts started turning to bites as he was angry, yet so aroused. He hated this, but he loved it too.  
Seeing him so frustrated was really turning you on, and you could feel yourself already getting wet. You pushed him off you and grabbed the collar you had on your nightstand. You clicked it around his neck, touching his sharp jawbone as you grabbed the leash. You also removed his handcuffs from the bed frame, and bound his wrists together with a pink ribbon.  
You wanted to see him ashamed and embarrassed again, because it made you so hot.  
You had a really fun command for him.  
"Bend over, baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh idk why these keep coming out so short :-/ please leave a comment and give me advice <3


	5. Guilt

You picked up the whip as he bended over, looking at you with desperate, yet angry eyes. Your hand traveled up his thighs, to his cute little ass. He shuddered as you pulled down his boxers just a bit to reveal the whip's target. You bit your lip as you flicked the whip to his backside, leaving a soft pink mark. When the whip made contact with his skin, he made a little screeching sound.  
He was fucking adorable. He was also really wanted to regain control so he could pin you down and fuck you until you screamed.  
But he couldn't do that, because he was stuck in your sweet trap.  
With a flick of the whip, you left more marks on him, until his bottom was covered in pink markings.  
You pulled his boxers back up and made him sit up.  
You were growing impatient. Teasing him was fun and all, but when he's in control, it's different. You wanted him so badly, and you hoped that he wanted you too.  
"Yoosung?"  
He didn't reply. You started to feel your anxiety increase and spread rapidly through your body. You didn't want to hurt him. You were just curious of how the experience would turn out.  
You looked down at the floor in guilt and unbound his wrists. You were still turned on, but you didn't want to sacrifice your relationship for a sexual experiment.  
He got up off the bed and walked to the side of the bed you were sitting on.  
He then pushed you down into the mattress, pinning your arms above your head and binding your wrists with the pink ribbon you used on him. You were completely flustered, your heart pounding and your breath increasing. He then pressed his lips to your ear and whispered,  
"Time for me to command, my sweet little piece of candy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so i watched 50 shades for inspiration omg but i feel like i did better on this chapter than the others so yeahh <3 the tables have turned ;)


	6. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll lengthen this chapter at some point, i just haven't posted in a while so yeahh & i'll probably lengthen the entire work eventually so it will be better

You did not expect him to turn from bottom to top so quickly. You knew how he enjoyed the control, but you thought he was accepting being the submissive. You were quite happy with him being dominant though; it was fun while you were teasing him, but it did end up in a guilt trip for you.  
You laid there only in your cute pink panties with your wrists bound and your arms above your head. Yoosung was on top of you, one arm keeping your wrists up and the other grasping your lower lip and chin. His boxers were still on, and you desperately wanted them off. You wanted him inside you. You wanted him.  
"Oh my little kitten, do you know what I'm going to do to you?"  
"You're going to fuck me senseless?"  
"Bingo."  
His lips dove onto your lips, then down to your neck, then your stomach in a very hot manner. Once he got closer to your sweet spot you tried to move your hands to him, but he pushed them back up above your head and gave you a dark yet sexy stare. He then returned to your waist, leaving a few marks.  
At this point, his head was between your thighs, and you could feel his hot breath through your panties. You were so wet, you could tell that your underwear was soaked. He brought a finger to your area and started circling your clit. The stimulation drove you insane, the fact that your sweet sub turned into this dark dom. You loved it. You were biting your lip very hard.  
He was teasing you, yet you loved it.  
You liked being teased. You liked him touching you. You liked him giving you these sensations. You liked this.

"Y-Yoosung, you-you're teasing me?"  
"This is your punishment, my love."  
He looked back up at you with dark, ravenous eyes, then back down to continue to stimulate you.  
You moaned at the feeling of him touching you, even through the lace of your panties, it felt erratic. As you felt your pleasure beginning to intensify, he wrapped his long fingers around the band of your underwear, and slowly pulled them down past your thighs, to your ankles, and then he threw them across the room.

You were lying on the bed completely naked, the only piece of clothing that was separating you two from going hard was his boxers.


	7. Devouring

He was now face to face with your crotch. He dragged his pointer finger down from your belly button, to your waist, then lightly brushed over your clit. You shuddered and felt the energy beginning to build up. He brought two fingers to your nub and started to press them down in a sloppy circular motion. You released a loud moan as he was inflicting so much pleasure upon you. Then, he brought a finger from his other hand and gently traced over your entrance, while still rubbing your clit. He was really good with his fingers, probably from playing so much LOLOL. He then stuck his finger in, then started to pull it back and forth from within you. You screamed as he was fingerfucking you so nicely, you noticed sweat starting to bead up around his face. You wanted to brush his bangs aside but your wrists were bound. He was so beautiful, especially as he was fiercefully working to bring you pleasure. It felt so good. You were going to climax soon.  
He pulled out his finger from your cunt, gave it a lick, then head first dived into your folds with his tongue. He was devouring you and rubbing you at the same time; such talent. You were so close to your sweet release, tension was building up like a rubber band waiting to snap. Your moans had become louder and more frequent as he was eating you out. His tongue was starting to move in and put of your hole and you felt so much.  
"I-I'm going to ..... cum!!" You said while trying to catch your breath. He continued with his movements, licking and rubbing harder and harder until you couldn't contain it anymore.  
"YOOSUNG!"  
You screamed out his name as the sensations exploded through your body. The adrenaline was pumping through your veins and you went all over his face.  
Your breath and heart pace calmed after a few minutes and Yoosung wiped off his face with your panties that he threw across the room.  
"I'm so s-sorry, Yoosung, I didn't mean to make such a mess--" you said until he interrupted you with,  
"Holy fuck, that was amazing."  
You both smiled at each other, but then he pulled out a condom from his nightstand drawer and said,  
"I'm not down with you yet, sweetheart."


	8. Majestic

He was clearly hard from teasing you and watching you cum. His bulge was pretty large; you must've really turned him on.  
He then climbed back on top of you and nibbled on your bottom lip. You moaned into his mouth as you kissed him back.  
He pulled away, made you sit up, and unbound your wrists.  
You looked up at him in curiosity and realized what he wanted.  
"You know what to do." he whispered.  
You reached your hands up to touch his intense erection through the cotton of his briefs. His neck pulled his head back as he let out a dirty moan. He was so hard, he was literally about to pop out of his briefs. You held your breath in anticipation as you pulled down his underwear.  
Holy. Hot. Damn.  
How the fuck did he let you dom when his dick was bigger than your future?  
You took in the magnificent sight of his lengthy and very hard cock.  
You looked back at his face and saw that he was a deep shade of red.  
His dick was so majestic you wanted to cry. He was no baby boy afterall.  
After realizing that you've just been staring at his penis for over a minute in shock, you gripped him by the base and stroked him tightly. He released another cute moan of his, as you were still stunned by the massiveness of him. Since he was already so hard, you decided to start sucking him. His cock was hard for you to fit in your mouth, and just going halfway was almost deepthroating. He let out a series of aroused moans that brought the fire back to your heat. Sucking his dick was amazing and all, but you've been waiting for him to be inside you. You felt like you were ready.  
You gave him one last lick as you laid down on your back, not breaking eye contact with him. He got the message that you were hinting, and pulled the condom over his dick.  
"Let's do this." Yoosung said with lust.


	9. Moan My Name

He climbed back on top of you and looked into your eyes as he slid himself in. You were arching your back while you moaned out his name. He finally was completely in and you bit your lip as he started to fuck you. His pace started slow and gentle, as you could barely handle his size. Once you were able to take it, he went faster and harder. You were biting your lip so much, it was about to bleed. It felt so good to have him inside you. The slight friction his dick was offering your walls was stimulating your arousal, and his as well. At this point, you were both sweating from all the pleasure and the body movement. His hair was so messy and was covering most of his face as he was making sweet love to you. He was so fucking adorable, especially while fucking. You were so happy that he was yours, and yours alone. He was possessive of you as well, so it was a perfect match. You felt all of the heat gathering in your crotch. Your climax was coming, and you were about to too.  
"A-ah, {Y/N}, I'm close!" he moaned out.  
You both were so in sync.  
You started to get overwhelmed with sensations as you clawed into the sheets beneath you. All the feelings were arriving at once, for both of you, as you both came simultaneously. He rammed into you a few more times before pulling out and taking off his condom.   
Lucky for you, he was wearing one, or else that would've been very dangerous. He laid beside you while you were both catching your breath.  
"It was fun commanding you, Yoosung."  
"It was fun fucking you, {Y/N}."  
About two or three minutes later, he got up and cleaned up the mess you two made together.  
He then grabbed a clean blanket from the living room and wrapped you within it. You laid your head on his chest, as you both went into a sweet sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you survived wowie


End file.
